1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting-adjusting assembly, and more particularly to a lifting-adjusting assembly for a shaft to adjust the position of the lifting-adjusting assembly relative to the shafts as desired.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional display frame has multiple longitudinal shafts, multiple connectors and multiple clapboards. Each longitudinal shaft has an external surface and multiple connecting holes formed through the external surface of the longitudinal shaft at intervals. The connectors are respectively mounted in the connecting holes of the longitudinal shaft. Each clapboard is mounted on the connectors between the longitudinal shafts. The connectors can be mounted in different connecting holes of the longitudinal shaft to adjust the height of the clapboard relative to the longitudinal shafts.
However, the distances of the intervals between the connecting holes are the same and a user cannot adjust the clapboard to a desired position between the intervals between the connecting holes of the longitudinal shafts, so this is inconvenient in use and will limit the practicability of the conventional display frame. In addition, the connecting holes formed in the external surface of the longitudinal shaft will negatively affect the appearance of the conventional display frame.